Power
by Kairi Yakura
Summary: Would you destroy the world or save it? this is about a young nobody on her quest to find acceptance. My first OC story. Possible Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did it wouldn't be so innocent. _**

**_This may contain Yaoi later on. If so just wait._**

* * *

**The Awakening...**

**However long the night, the dawn will break**

* * *

She opened her eyes with a groan, her mind felt fuzzy and her head pounded as if someone had taken a sledgehammer and banged it repeatedly on said brain.

Blinking she tried to see through the endless abyss of darkness clouding her vision; it cleared enough to reveal to her that the only source of light was coming from the single barred window.

Upon closer inspection she realized this wasn't her house, frowning she stared intently out the window, acknowledging the strange presence of the heart shaped moon casting an eerie glow about the city below.

"Where am I?"

She heard a chuckle to the left of her bed and her head snapped over instinctively to the direction of the noise, squinting in the inky darkness she could just make out the silhouette of someone in a thick black cloak with a hood that withheld their face from view, she inched back slightly wanting to get away from the strange _person _her head supplied and she almost snorted the thing could be like a mutant or something.

This move only made them chuckle further, judging from the tone it was a guy but she couldn't be sure, the man finally spoke in a voice that brought a chill to her spine, he spoke with authority and supremacy and underlined with a unmatched cruelness.

"The question is not where are you, but _who _are you, tell me do you remember your true name?"

She sat back confused as she tried desperately to remember her name; her family anything but her mind drew a blank.

She looked to the man in despair; he let out a deep chuckle his hood flapped in the wind as he made his way over to the bedside, letting it fall off revealing long silver hair and penetrating amber eyes.

"Very well your new name is…"

Letters rose into the air around him cloaking the room in a silver light and she watched enthralled as they rearranged themselves, exploding in a tower of light that passed through the roof becoming a shining beacon of ethereal light that could be seen from miles away.

"Xentith...interesting...My name is Xemnas"

Xentith mulled it over in her head, finding herself nodding absentmindedly, her lips tilted in a small smile and she watched as the silver haired man nodded approvingly at her.

"Very well then, tell me do you want a purpose, a place where you will be needed?"

Something in his words struck a cord in her and she drew her knees up to her chin wrapping her arms around them as she fell into deep thought.

"Yes..."

He pulled his hood back up just in time to hide his victorious smirk as he stared at his possible new addition, it all depended on her answer, he would force her if he had to,he** wouldn't **let them get her.

"Would you like to come with me?"

Xentith's breath hitched as she was knocked out of her thinking, on one hand she had nowhere to go, no munny no food and on the other she had shelter, food and she would be wanted, she made her choice.

"Yes"

Xemnas outstretched a hand to her and took as step back allowing her to stand, she placed her own significantly smaller hand in his own large one and they disappear in a portal of darkness.

* * *

**Beware lest you lose the substance by grasping at the shadow. ~ Aesop**

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the castle Xemnas and Xentith reappeared via portal, in Xemnas' office, he tugged her over slightly to the closet, she took note of the many black cloaks that hung there in all sizes and shapes.

"We shall find you some appropriate attire"

Xentith raised her eyebrow in questioning, confusion ran through her head but she wisely decided to keep silent, suddenly she felt that headache start to come back.

She took a passing glance at the closet and she found herself drawn to her reflection she stared at it in wonder.

She had fine, straight, midnight black hair that was waist-length with a side fringe covering her left eye, she had slitted amethyst eyes that looked reminiscent of a cat, her skin was as white as snow, she couldn't help thinking she looked like the shy yet sweet kid from a child's anime.

She frowned slightly noticing how Xemnas towered over her short stature easily as he placed cloak after cloak against her trying to find the right size.

* * *

**"Dare to reach out your hand into the darkness, to pull another hand into the light." ~ Norman B. Rice **

* * *

Xemnas frowned 'She's so small, I don't have anything that fits her, no-one does...' He placed a finger to his chin in deep thought, then it hit him like a proverbial bus 'That's it, Roxas would have one!'

Then he frowned again 'But still they would be too big for her, oh well I'll deal with this later...' he glanced at her, she looked like a ten year old, not it was worse than that, she _was _a ten year old.

That thought alone made him sigh, she would be a handful in the future but it was worth it he could sense the dormant powers held within her, he turned his eyes to Kingdom Hearts as it shone brightly above the desolate city, bathing it in it's light.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

It didn't answer...

* * *

**"I will love the light for it shows me the way. Yet I will endure the darkness for it shows me the stars..." ~ Og Mandino **

* * *

**_Well, here is the first chapter, keep in mind I wrote this before I made my account, now this is my first OC fanfic so be warned it will be really bad._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts, If I Did Well...Hehe..._**

**_I would like to thank everyone who read the last chapter, it sucked I know. _**

* * *

**_Secrets _**

**_Beautiful light is born of darkness, so the faith that springs from conflict is often the strongest and the best." R. Turnbull _**

* * *

She lay on the ground bleeding and broken, motionless for fear of him returning but as always he never did, and for that she was thankful, she didn't know if she could survive another beating, sure she could most likely beat him, but she knew that would result in him deeming her a threat and she would have to leave.

She didn't want that.

Xentith slowly maneuvered her way into a standing position, she leaned on the wall and received a hiss of pain as her pale, bloodied skin came into contact with the cold white wall, she knew she would have to clean it up sooner or later, in fear of if she left it there someone would find out and do something drastic.

And she knew they would.

She weakly brought her arm to the Katana resting on her back, she felt the familiar comfort of it in her hand as he withdrew it from it's sheath with the musical 'woosh' that held a soothing quality for her.

Xentith placed the shining blade across her lap and placed her hands to it, a white glow envoloped her, blanketing her in a shoothing light, she sighed in relief as she felt her wound close, outwardly she smile but inwardly she was frowning.

Yet another secret to hide, among so many others...

She weakly raised her arm creating a portal of darkness, she felt her eyes fog with the welcoming blackness of unconsciousness that she had gotten so used to,feeling herself hit the softness of her bed as it tried to overtake her she simply let it as she fell in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**"Keep your face to the sunshine and you cannot see the shadow."  
Helen Keller**

* * *

Zexion walked silently through the halls of the castle, he was searching for something, no, not something someone.

He was looking for his only friend, the person he knew he could always turn to, because she would always be there for him through better of through worse, Xentith.

He was worried though he hadn't seen her all day, he was used to her disappearing and reappearing when he needed her, but something was going on with her he could feel it.

It was the way she talked, the way she acted and the way she smiled, where they were once the light in his dark existence they had become a deep sadness, she was slipping further into depression, further into the darkness he knew it.

Was so deep in his musings he didn't notice he was at her door until he had almost walked into it, he had never been into her room, and as he predicted he never would.

The both lived on the level containing their labs, along with Vexen and Lexaeus, as they both held and interest and talent in science and chemistry, he had never seen her lab to prove it though, there was so many things he didn't know about her and she was an enigma in her own right.

And yet she made everyones world brighter.

While it was true, Demyx could calm a room with his music, he could also annoy people just by speaking, Roxas? He wouldn't talk to anyone but Xentith and Axel unless it was short or angry.

But Xentith, Xentith could calm a room just by walking in, her presence never annoyed anyone, she would sit and listen to you talk forever without complaining, if someone were to blow up in her face she would just take it and try to work it out and in a way she was there own way to relieve pent up anger, and yet she never complained.

Zexion shook himself out of his musings again as he knocked on the white door.

He waited patiently for the door to open, but nothing came, he frowned she was usually here by now, now he was worried he pounded on the door.

"Xentith, come out!"

Yet again nothing, he increased his knocking frantically, he jiggled the knob and tried to open it but it was useless, only the owner of the room or Xemnas could open the door, and he knew the latter wouldn't open it for him.

When no-one came he frowned and opened a portal to Axel's room as much as he hated to admit it he might know if she was there, he reluctantly stepped through the portal, anything for his friend.

* * *

**_"It's the night that makes the dawning.  
It's the depths that make the heights.  
It's the roots that make the branches.  
It's the darkness that gives birth to Light."  
Joel Heathcote _**

* * *

Axel stumbled back in fright as Zexion appeared in front of him, unlike Larxene and Xentith anyone could enter the guys rooms, behind him Roxas laughed slightly, he turned and glared at him before giving his attention to The Cloaked Schemer.

"What's wrong?"

Zexion looked panicked and he was pale-um-er than usual, he had a feeling that what he was about to hear would ruin his perfect day, Roxas appeared at his side, he must know it too.

"Do you know if Xentith is in her room, she disappeared earilier and I haven't seen her since?!"

Axel's breath hitched and his eyes went wide, of course he knew of her reputation to reappear when you needed her, the whole castle did, this was deeply worrying.

"No I don't, but I'll look for her"

Zexion shook his head, his hair slipped from his eye and he smoothed it back into place as he turned his head to stare out the open window at the almost complete form of Kingdom Hearts.

"There's no point, we wont find her if she doesn't want us to"

Axel nodded in agreement, beside him Roxas stood his sapphire eyes filled with an emotion only him and Xentith would recognise, worry.

Yup, his day just went down the drain.

* * *

**_"As I lived up to the highest light I had, higher and higher light came to me." Peace Pilgrim _**

* * *

**_This is the end of the chapter, but keep in mind this is longer than my usual 700 word chapters so it should be worse._**

**_I have a describing problem, sorry._**

**_Xentith_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_

* * *

_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did then Roxas wouldn't have been absorbed by Sora.

**_Well, we've arrived at chapter 2, if anyone has bothered to read this far, well done._**

* * *

**Return**

**The joy after a period of darkness and struggle is greater than the peace of one who only basks in the light.**

* * *

Xentith opened her sleep hazed eyes with a groan as the light hit her straight in the eyes, she blinked, adjusting to it and promptly glared at the cause of said light, the window, barred of course to prevent her escape. She inwardly snorted, as if those small bars could keep her in, it would be a simple matter to just blow them off, but that would be suspicious so she settled for making curtains to keep them and the light out of view, and of course forgot to close.

She would have to remind herself of that, she reluctantly got up, she had a feeling someone would be looking for her today, and she knew who it was, Zexion.

She stumbled into her bathroom, her head was pounding and she weakly sat on the toliet and held her head in her hands, she constantely had headaches, but they were usually later in the day.

"God, when will it end?"

Xentith pulled herself up and leaned heavily on the sink, opening the cabinet she was reminded of the fact that she had so many problems, as container after container of pills, bandages and medicine came into view.

She lifted her arm and groped for the bottle at the back, she was comforted by the feeling of a familiar container in her loose grip as she pulled back, inspecting the container in her hand she opened it and stared inside.

"Note to self, get more pills"

There were only 6 left in the container, she pulled to blue and white ones out and stared at them as if they would fix all her problems, she popped them into her mouth relishing the feel of them sliding down her throat.

Resting her head against the mirror Xentith glared at her reflection, she took in the sad amethyst eyes and she frowned.

"Is this what I've become?"

Nobody answered her and she sighed before walking off to take a shower, one of the only places she could find a place to just sit and think.

* * *

**A work of light is never destroyed by its enemies, but by its friends. ~ Unknown**

* * *

Xemnas sat in his office glaring out at Kingdom hearts as he feel into deep thought, he knew that he would have to watch what he did carefully, lest he be found out, but he would awaken her power whether she was ready or not, her power would be the deciding factor in their war and if he played his cards right, she would become a pawn like so many others before her.

But...

If she ended up on the wrong side, then he and his followers would be annihilated, and it would all be for naught.

His amber eyes narrowed as he heard a knocking at his door, he sat back in his chair and glared at it as someone entered.

It was Roxas.

And he was pissed...

"Can I help you, thirteen?"

He kept his tone calm and even as Roxas' eyes narrowed, he met the icy blue gaze with his own amber one watching as Roxas slammed the door closed behind him.

"Where is she?"

Roxas' voice held raw and utter hate and loathing as nether dared to look away and break the intense gaze as a heavy tension settled among them, until Xemnas looked away from the scalding glare.

"If you're looking for Larxene, she's in Marluxia's garden"

Roxas let out a growl as he dived over the desk gripping at Xemnas' cloak he sneered in his face, bringing their faces together so their noses were almost touching.

"Don't fuck with me!"

Xemnas shrunk back slightly but quickly recovered himself, placing his trademark smirk on his face as he stared coolly in Roxas' eyes.

"Steady yourself number thirteen, this could be taken as insubordination and if you're looking for Xentith, she's in her room."

Roxas growled but backed up none the less, he sent one last glare as a warning and left the room, the second the door shut Xemnas burst out into laughter.

"This is going to be interesting"

* * *

**The greater the light the greater will be the attack of the forces of darkness upon the light or upon his name.**

* * *

It was lunchtime and all members of the Organization sat eating. except for one number fourteen.

The din could be heard all around the castle, and a sudden smash followed by an eerie silence was heard, Xentith sighed and took that as her time to make an appearance.

She appeared outside the lunchroom, named Nothings Rest, in a swirl of ice and pressed her head against the door in time to hear an explosion she shook her head and slipped in the door walking through the shadows she watched as Axel went red in the face and Demyx cowered under his glare, on the floor sat a plate smashed to pieces and food splattered everywhere.

Xentith just shook her head with a sigh, her eyes met with Lexaeus' and she nodded in understanding to his pleading gaze, she walked up behind Axel and tapped him on the shoulder, flames sparked to life around the two of them effectively blocking them from view, and the only noise to be heard was the roar of flames and barley audible yelling.

Inside The Circle

"Just go away, you never help, you're useless and we all hate you, what have you ever done for us!"

Xentith took a step back, her vision blurred by tears as he touched on a sensitive topic, she felt herself growing angry as Axel continued on his tirade, oblivious to the slits in Xentith's eyes starting to shrink and her eyes took on a purple glow.

"-Nothing, you were never worth it in the first place, just leave us alone!"

Xentith withheld herself from drawing the Katana from her back, but the flames seemed to be drawn to her as they bent towards her, forming a ball of fire to enclose around them, then she exploded.

"You know NOTHING, I sit back and take this but you crossed the line Axel!"

She raised her arms and fire bent to her will, he eyes glowed red with anger, as the flames danced around them, blocking the outside from view and casting an ominous shadow over them, Axel frowned, and tried to open his mouth.

But they attacked, the flames smashed against him lighting him on fire, yet leaving not a mark in its wake.

Axel's green eyes filled with fear and he desperately shouted above the noise "Xentith, I'm sorry!"

And with that they both fell to the ground unconscious, as the flames fizzled out and died around them, the other organization members rushed to their side, Zexion was the first at her side, instantly checking her over.

Behind them all unseen Xemnas smirked and his eyes glowed with sadistic pleasure.

"And so it begins, the means to the end"

* * *

**_Yet another chapter passes by, yet anothr lesson is learned, and more is slowly revealed about her, what shall happen next?_**

**_R&R_**


End file.
